Embodiments of the present invention related to the field of vision treatment, and in particular to systems and methods for generating or modifying optical treatment shapes.
The post-operative induction of high-order aberrations (HOAs), especially spherical aberration (SA), remains an important issue for laser vision correction technology.
It has been found that post-operative cornea remodeling is a significant root cause of SA induction. One main effect of the cornea remodeling involves the smoothing of epithelium at the anterior surface of the eye, where the epithelium tends to grow thicker and fill in the dips of the cornea surface as created by refractive surgery. Epithelial smoothing can result in regression following refractive surgery, and sometimes leads to induced high-order aberrations that are particularly strong for high myopia and hyperopia cases.
Certain techniques have been proposed for minimizing induced post-operative SA, including linear adjustment of the basis data and nomogram adjustments. Although such techniques can provide benefits to patients in need thereof, further improvements would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to address these and other outstanding needs.